


Вода

by Ferroxus



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance, Water Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferroxus/pseuds/Ferroxus
Summary: О, пожалуй, лучшей покупке из когда-либо сделанных Загреем.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 6





	Вода

Едва шагнув в тёплую, приятно лижущую щиколотки воду, Загрей окончательно убеждается, что заказать у подрядчика обустройство личного лаконикума было отличной идеей. Отец, естественно, остался недоволен («Тебе мало купальни Стикс, мальчишка?»), но его брюзжание привычно вылетело из головы и перестало иметь какое-либо значение, стоило Загрею погрузиться в небольшой бассейн полностью. Когда он устраивается на уходящих ко дну ступеньках, вода едва прикрывает его бёдра, а ступни пылают уже под водой – как непрерывно пылают они с того самого момента, как Никс вернула младенца к жизни. Пламя расплывчато мерцает под толщей воды, нерешительно подрагивая, будто не зная, как себя вести в непривычной среде.

Танатос вполоборота сидит на краю бассейна, наблюдая за Загреем с едва заметной улыбкой. Он точно человеческий ребёнок, очарованный новой игрушкой, думает Танатос, пока Загрей нежится в купальне, несомненно, сто́ящей своих десяти тысяч драгоценных камней. 

Сколько же раз ему пришлось умереть там, наверху, чтобы скопить эту сумму?  
  
– Тан? Расскажи мне что-нибудь о смертных, – лениво просит Загрей, окончательно расслабившись.

Он запрокидывает голову, касаясь затылком бедра Танатоса, и тот запускает пальцы в его волосы, вороша угольно-чёрные пряди.

– Что ты хочешь знать?

– Что угодно. – Загрей пожимает плечами. – Мне интересно всё. И, как я уже многократно убедился, у меня не будет возможности самому узнать их получше.

Танатос задумывается.

– Ну, как минимум, они совершенно точно предпочитают холодную воду горячей, – роняет он, и Загрей аж подскакивает.

– Серьёзно?!

– Если говорить о смертных мужчинах, то абсолютно.

– Я не понимаю, – Загрей недоумённо хмурится. 

– Ты забываешь, что, в отличие от нас, смертные вынуждены пристальнее следить за своим здоровьем и делать всё, чтобы увеличить срок своей жизни.

Загрей сникает.

– А-а. Я помню, мы говорили об этом. Мне всё ещё сложно представить, что кто-то может жить всего единожды и страшиться кануть в бесконечный Хаос после смерти.

Он выпрямляется, потягиваясь.

– Не хочешь ко мне? – интересуется он.

Танатос вскидывает брови.

– В воду? – глупо уточняет он.

Загрей кивает, в его глазах вспыхивает озорной огонёк.  
  
– Заг, я не думаю, что…

– Брось, Тан, тебе понравится! – уговаривает Загрей, и Танатос уже в который раз не может не уступить.

Он нерешительно раздевается, его чёрный хитон соскальзывает по ногам на пол рядом с уже лежащим там красно-чёрным. Аккуратно сложив поверх ткани своё снаряжение и расстёгнутый горжет с крыльями, он спускается в бассейн. Касается ступнями дна и поворачивается к Загрею, всё ещё сидящему на одной из верхних ступенек.  
  
Тот беззастенчиво любуется им, скользя взглядом от груди и ниже, где контуры тела уже становятся расплывчатыми из-за искажения водой. Танатос уже настолько привык, что не испытывает неловкости, которая первое время была неизменной спутницей любых его взаимодействий с Загреем. Он – единственный, рядом с кем Танатос, лишённый одежды, брони и крыльев, ни на йоту не чувствует себя уязвимым.

Их лица оказываются почти на одном уровне, и на слишком близком расстоянии друг от друга, чтобы удержаться от поцелуя; Загрею приходится приподняться, он одной рукой обнимает Танатоса за шею и льнёт к его губам, пока в лёгких не заканчивается воздух.

Теперь уже Танатос засматривается на его потемневшие глаза, на скулы, очерченные тенью от мечущегося в очаге пламени, на приоткрытые губы, которые Загрей облизывает кончиком языка.

– Не хотел бы я сейчас… оказаться в холодной воде… – выдыхает Загрей.

Его член упирается Танатосу в бедро, и тот усмехается.

– Так вот почему ты так настаивал, чтобы я присоединился.

– Нет, я просто… – начинает было Загрей, но осекается, закусив губу, когда чужая рука обхватывает член так, что головка мягко упирается в центр ладони.

Он всё ещё молод, думает Танатос; а молодости всегда свойственно нетерпение.

Подняв ноги Загрея себе на плечи и придерживая его под бёдра, Танатос входит в него прямо в воде. Загрей, безукоризненно гибкий, с играющим на скулах лёгким румянцем не то от жара, не то от возбуждения, с готовностью подставляет своё тело ласкам.  
  
Ему приходится отклониться назад и упереться локтем в бортик бассейна, чтобы Танатос смог дотянуться до него и продолжить поцелуй – такой же жадный, но прерывистый из-за стонов, сдерживать которые обоим становится всё сложнее.  
  
Вода вокруг них приходит в движение, выплёскивается за ступеньки на пол и расходится лёгкими кругами ближе к противоположной стороне бассейна. Затылок Загрея намокает, как и венок, но ему уже всё равно; запустив руку между их телами к своему мучительно трущемуся о живот члену, он сжимает его в кулаке и резко сдвигает кожицу, подстраиваясь под ритм толчков.

Изливаясь в него, Танатос закрывает глаза. Слегка подрагивает, пока последние капли семени выталкиваются из его тела, и чувствует, как выгибается под ним Загрей, слышит, как разбивается о сводчатый потолок его стон. Несколько тёплых брызг – теплее, чем вода, – попадают ему на живот, но тут же смываются растревоженной ими водой.

Загрей приходит в себя, лёжа на ступеньках, затылком в воде; трепещут влажные, слипшиеся ресницы. Танатос усаживается рядом и подкладывает ему под голову свою руку: принц, слава богам, ещё не всплывал в кровавой купальне, захлебнувшись в купальне обычной, и создавать такой прецедент никто не горел желанием.

Когда они покидают бассейн и располагаются в прохладной комнате Загрея, когда он вытягивается на гладкой тёмно-фиолетовой простыне, пальцы Танатоса скользят по торсу и плечам Загрея, растирая по коже ароматическое масло с дразнящим обоняние запахом розы.

– Не ожидал, что здесь, внизу, можно найти нечто подобное, – замечает Танатос, круговыми движениями нанося масло; сердце Загрея мерно бьётся под пальцами, уже вернувшись к нормальному ритму.

– Мамин сад – это что-то невероятное, – не открывая блаженно прикрытых глаз, поясняет Загрей. – Если раньше там цвели только гранаты, то с возвращением мамы даже самые капризные растения приживаются, стоит ей лишь погладить их рукой.

Он садится на постели, подставляя Танатосу спину. Тот мягко проводит ладонью между его лопаток и обнимает сзади, коснувшись губами шеи.

– Нам следует почаще это делать. Ванну, я имею в виду. И обязательно вместе, – решает Загрей. – Пусть мы и не нуждаемся в подобном поддержании гигиены, как смертные…

Он не видит лица Танатоса, но чувствует, что тот улыбается уголком губ.

– Я только за. Возможно, эта плотная дверь у твоего лаконикума наконец-то поможет Дому забыть, насколько ты громкий, Заг.


End file.
